


A Winter's Tale

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Beaviour, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage, Sad, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: Inspired by 'Deviant Behaviour' written by Precursor.The Reader has to think about her marriage with Elijah Kamski.





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Hello everyone who found their way to this short story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Have fun ! 
> 
> Kiss <3

A Winter’s Tale

 

She loved to sit in this bay window in her old bedroom.   
It felt like she was above everything else. No one to reach her.  
No one to harm her.  
It was different from her usual prison.  
The ivory tower she called home.   
Here she was in control and no one to push her around.   
She took another sip of her hot chocolate.   
This was typical for her mother.  
Every sad face could be cured with a cup of extra sweet hot chocolate and a good book.  
If everything could be cured this way…

She looked down on the book in her lap.  
Her mother gave her one of her favourite books.   
A typical romantic christmas book with a perfect happy end.   
This was the last kind of story she wanted to read right now.   
She did not need those stupid ideas of romantic and true love.

Something like true love did not exist…

She threw the book against the wall with all of her strength mixed with her frustration.  
Just like he did it with her ideas ….   
Threw them away and laughed about them….

Her eyes began to water again and she sniffed.  
There was a time where she still believed everything would be alright between both of them.   
That they both will be a team again … Equals …

But all he did was laugh about her. Everything she said was wrong or stupid.   
The worst about it was sometimes she felt exactly like this … stupid and worthless…   
That she had no value without his approval.  
She hated herself when she felt like this. What just happened with her?

But there was this turning point … a moment where everything shattered ….  
This motherfucking interview with this scumbag of her husband!

How he told the whole damn world that an artifical being, an Android were a far much better choice than her. 

Because she told him, „No!“, more than one time….

Because she was stubborn and had her own ideas …

Because she was not perfect…. And he deserved to be happy with an obedient, perfect being …

She leaned her forehead against the cold window and watched as the snowflakes fell down silently.

It was pre- Christmas period and Elijah had a buisness meeting so he was gone again. 

She decided to visit her family for Christmas and New Years Eve which also gave her a chance to think about a lot of things and escape her ivory tower.

Her mother was pretty excited when she announced she would stay at home for a few weeks. 

She left a short note for Elijah telling him that she spends the holidays with her family and that she would be back in a few weeks.

She wasn’t even sure if he had time to come home and found her note …. But it did not matter to her… 

It gave a warm, fuzzy feeling to see her family and her friends again… everyone she left behind when she decided … no… when she was dragged to move to Detroit to be with Elijah Kamski. 

But everything was different now … 

She wrapped the heavy blanket tighter around her slender shoulders.   
She wore her sweatpants and a cozy hoodie.

It was a good feeling to wear something more comfortable instead of the silky Negligés she usually wore to make Elijah happy… because he liked to see her body in a breath of nothing … to see her vulnerable …  
To see her in expensive dresses he choosed which pleased his taste. It didn’t matter if she liked the design, the colour or if the high heels hurt her feet … always just for his pleasure ….

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stop the tears from falling.

How did their marriage turned into this disaster? 

She remembered a time were they were happy, passionate … without the shouting … without her bending until she is broken and probably replaced with a perfect, artifical version of herself …

… A flower that never withers ….

A bottle of Whiskey would help more than a hot chocolate… Elijah’s favourite… STOP IT!

She shook her head and tried to get rid of this thoughts.  
Couldn’t there be just one moment she had not to think about him?   
But that’s all she did, right?   
How does Elijah feel? Is he doing alright? Does he need something? What could she do to help him? What could she do so he would still love her…..

He was her life.   
All she wanted was that all of his dreams came true.   
She gave up everything for his dream. His career. His success.

The snowflakes were dancing in front of her eyes. Her hot breath left a mark on the window. 

She looked down on her hand… her wedding ring …

Sometimes it felt wrong to wear it … she still loved him but all he saw was his and Amanda’s vision about a brighter future and her on the other side… trying to destroy everything he worked so hard for…

… This pain just needed to stop …

She needed this break, being surrounded by people who appreciated her and did not judge her constantly.

People who took care of her.

She heard a knock on the door.

 

It was her mother with cookies and another cup of hot chocolate and a bright smile.

Her smile faded when she saw the tears in her daughters eyes and the book lying on the ground.

„Do you wanna talk about it, sweetheart?“, she asked carefully walking towards the window.

She just shook her head and tried to smile at her mother which failed. The tears streamed down her face.  
She turned her face awy and started sobbing. Her shoulders trembled and she curled into a ball.  
She felt a tight and warm embrace which made her felt safe and loved.  
Her mother rocking her body trying to calm her.

 

She cried like a small child in her mothers arms until there were no tears left.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor, 
> 
> I add another One- Shot to my Elijah Kamski/ pre Phoenix Collection ( yeah try to stop me MUHAHA) because you keep me inspired.
> 
> So here is another piece to fed my obsession with those two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love you <3
> 
> From Rebecca with Love 
> 
> P.S. Got inspired by a huge ton of quotes about their relationship from 'Deviant Behaviour'.


End file.
